Finding Peace
by dementedfuzzyJane
Summary: Hermione and Harry were a couple but Hermione decided to end it. Now Harry is broken and desperate. Will he find a new love and who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote a story before called Captured! And no one like it. I wanted to write another story but no one thought I could. This story is to prove that I CAN write ok? And that I have improved. So please stop judging me and saying I have issues based on one story I wrote.

* * *

Hermione sadly let go of Harry's hand and shooked her head.

"Sorry Harry," was what she said to him. Did she really think that sorry would fix everything?

"We can't be together anymore," she said to him again. He KNEW that. She already said it before. He didn't neeed to heer it again.

"I want to be with Ron." He didn't need to hear that again either. Why was she just repeating herself did she just want to make sure all the hurt was pounded really deep inside him so he couldn't forget it?

"You'll find someone else to love you I know you will." How could she say something like that? He thought they were in loved and now she was just throwing hima way like a peace of trash for another person.

"Please don't be mad." He wasn't mad. He wasn't mad. He was broke in a million pieces and his hart hurt and his head hurt and he couldn't figure out why he couldn't breath.

"Let's still be friends." Of course. How could they stop being friends? They were best friends who happened to be in love. Well, use too. Now they wasn't.

He just nodded to her and she patted his head like he was some dum kid who didn't understand these adult things. Then she walked away, her shoes cliking down the hallway and the last thing he saw was her back disappearing around a corner.

It was over just like that. She seemed fine about it all, she didn't even cry. Everything should be fine now. Move on with their lives like notheng happenede.

But how come it still hurt so bad?

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapterr. I will try make the next ones longer this was just a intro anyways. Also english not my first language. But i've been studying hard and i think i'm getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Don't mess with your hair like that, Harry," Hermione said as she sat down next to him. Harry stopped trying to flatten his hair and looked at her oddly. _

_"Why not?" Harry asked her as he rosed an eyebrow. _

_"Because it looks better the way it is." Hermione rosed an hand and sweped away his bangs from his eyes. "Besides, when you flatten in like that it falls into your eyes and I can't see them anymore."_

_"Maybe I don't want to see my eyes."_

_"Well I do." Hermione pecked him on the lips and layed her head on his chest. _

_Harry smiled._

Harry sighed as he leaned backwards on his hands. His foots were dangling in the water and he watched as his toes caused a ripple to form. He looked up at the sky at the swirling white clouds and he closed his eyes. His chest was hurting so much that he thought maybe it might burst. He spent the last many nights quietly crying himself to sleep. He didn't want Ron to know he was so upset. If Ron knew then Hermione would eventually know.

And he couldn't let her know what she did to him.

But right now he just wanted some peace. It was so hard to find, with memories and thoughts and horrible, horrible feelings filling him up so fully.

His fingernails dugged into the grass and dirt and he clunched at it and tried to make the pain stop but it wouldn't stop.

Will this forever hurt like this, he thought to himself. How can such pain pass by? It's too painful.

Stay strong, he kept telling himself. He always told himself this whenever he thought he might brake or whenever he saw Hermione walking down the hallways. Stay strong, breath and be strong…don't cry and just keep walking.

Such simple day to day things but to him it felt like such heavy and awful tasks.

A couple tears slipped from his eyes and he used the sleeve of his robe to wipe it away before it had a chance to fall all the way. He looked up at the lake and its steely gray waters were so calm and he wished he could be as calm and peaceful as it.

Is there such thing as happiness? He asked himself this. Happiness was so faulse because just when you think you have it, it flies away with the cruel and undying wind. Out of sight and out of reach for ever.

"Tell me what I did wrong," he asked to the sky. But its giant blueness just stared down at him and provided no answers. It just did what it always did.

And he decided he needed to do what he always did in the past.

Survive.

* * *

Thanks for all the reveews. I tried really hard to get most mistakes on this chapter. I've been studying hard and I think i'm almost good at English now. for all those people who were mean before to me, I just wanna get good okay. For you.


End file.
